


Stay

by lady_thekilla



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, FIFA World Cup 2014, Football | Soccer, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_thekilla/pseuds/lady_thekilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erros são difíceis de reparar, ainda mais quando machucam profundamente aqueles que amamos..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cap.1

**Author's Note:**

> bem, comecei a escrever essa fic durante a copa, mas só estou postando agora..  
> esse capitulo em questão não está betado, mas pretendo corrigir isso o mais breve possível, peço desculpas desde já pelos possíveis erros que vocês possam encontrar. ^^ 
> 
> uma das musicas que serviram de inspiração foi "Stay" RiRi , pra quem tiver curiosidade ^~ 
> 
> okay, acho que é só isso por enquanto...  
> espero que gostem...

O jogo já havia acabado há algum tempo e a área dos chuveiros encontrava-se quase vazia, quase mergulhada no silêncio, quase, pois havia o barulho de um chuveiro que continuava ligado, liberando vapor no recinto. O time, em sua maioria, já tinha ido embora, mas seu capitão permanecia ali, encarando a parede de azulejos brancos, respirando aquele ar quente e úmido, alheio à presença de mais uma pessoa: um homem, de cabelos castanhos, que estava na porta da área dos chuveiros com os olhos fixos naquele único box que permanecia ocupado.

“Merda!” exclamou dando um soco na parede à sua frente, fechando os olhos com força, não se importando nem um pouco com a dor que se espalhava pela mão violentada, na verdade, nada mais importava naquele momento, seu corpo era uma mistura borbulhante de raiva, frustração, vergonha e desapontamento consigo mesmo. Ele deu olhada em suas mãos, elas estavam enrugadas por conta da água, elas eram sua arma mais poderosa, sua ferramenta de trabalho, que falhara repetidas vezes hoje,junto a seus reflexos e julgamentos, tantos erros, erros grotescos que os levaram a uma derrota vergonhosa.

Um suspiro escapou seus lábios, em seguida tentou, pela milésima vez, se deixar relaxar pela água quente que escorria abundante pelo seu corpo, mas estava difícil, toda vez que fechava os olhos encontrava o rosto de Robin van Persie fitando-o divertido após marcar um gol, ou então eram os olhos cheios de escárnio de Robben, _merda_. Esfregou as mãos no rosto e decidiu dar continuidade a seu banho para sair logo dali e, quem sabe, encher a cara no quarto do hotel enquanto pensava com que cara encararia a namorada e o filho...

Deuses, havia acabado de se tornar pai, sonhava em ser campeão do mundo novamente e dedicar o prêmio ao pequeno Martin, ainda sorria bobamente ao se lembrar do pequeno, não tinha como evitar, havia realmente se tornado um pai babão. Bastava se lembrar do sorriso do pequeno toda vez que o pegava no colo ou o ressoar suave quando dormia em seus braços, até o choro dele de madrugada lhe parecia maravilhoso e o fazia sorrir agora que estava longe. Soltou um suspiro e voltou a esfregar o corpo, finalmente conseguindo relaxar e diminuir a tensão do seu corpo, o pequeno Martin era capaz de fazer maravilhas com seu pai.

Fechou os olhos e dessa vez não havia Robben ou Van Persie, mas a si mesmo erguendo a tão sonhada taça, conquistando mais um mundial, dessa vez pelo seu filho. Sorriu, não estava tudo perdido, tinham ainda mais dois jogos para poderem se recuperar e seguir para próxima fase, ainda tinha chances de daqui a alguns anos sorriria e narraria para seu filho a história de superação que foi ganhar uma copa no ano de seu nascimento, a sua copa, a copa de Martin Casillas Carbonero, o segundo mundial da Espanha, o mundial de seu filho...

Mas todo o relaxamento que seu filho lhe proporcionou foi por água abaixo ao escutar duas batidas leves na porta de seu box. “Pois não?” perguntou com um suspiro sendo atingido pelo forte gancho de direita da realidade enquanto ensaboava os cabelos, não havia taça, não havia história, havia apenas uma derrota vergonhosa e amarga e um chuveiro com água quente. Um suspiro escapou do outro lado.

“Antes bastava dois toques para que a porta fosse aberta.” disse uma voz inconformada do outro lado. “Hoje você me pergunta ' _pois não?’_ ” completou com certo ar de contrariedade, o goleiro o ignorou, o homem do outro lado bufou. “Abre a porra da porta, Casillas.”disse o homem do outro lado elevando um pouco a voz. “Você deveria se preocupar em tomar seu próprio banho em vez de tentar invadir o meu.” rebateu o goleiro antes de desligar o chuveiro e começar a se secar, o homem do lado de fora abriu um sorriso amargo pouco antes de Casillas abrir a porta após enrolar a toalha na cintura, passando sem nem mesmo olhar para o homem parado ao lado do box que ocupava, iniciando uma caminhada em direção à ala dos armários, mas foi impedido ao ter cintura envolta pelos braços do outro, que o puxou para si e mergulhou o rosto no pescoço do goleiro. “Me desculpe.” Ergueu a cabeça e sussurrou antes de ir novamente de encontro ao pescoço do goleiro que inconscientemente deixou a cabeça pender para o lado oposto, oferecendo a superfície para que o homem pudesse novamente aspirar o aroma do sabonete misturado ao cheiro almiscarado natural do outro, em seguida depositar um pequeno beijo na junção do ombro com o pescoço.

Casillas fechou os olhos e deixou escapar um suspiro de puro deleite ao sentir os lábios do zagueiro em sua pele. “Pelo quê?” perguntou mais arfante do que gostaria. “Por hoje.” respondeu dando mais um beijo um ponto acima de onde encostara seus lábios anteriormente. ”Por não ter sido um zagueiro competente.” depositou mais um beijo subindo lentamente por seu pescoço. Casillas sem perceber levou uma de suas mãos até as do zagueiro, descansando-a ali enquanto a outra subia em busca da nuca do outro, passando os dedos nos fios úmidos pelo banho recém-tomado enquanto sentia um calor gostoso nascer de onde os lábios do zagueiro iam de encontro a sua pele começar a se espalhar pelo seu corpo. “Por ter falhado repetidamente hoje, por não estar à altura de meu capitão.” concluiu apertando mais o goleiro contra si. “Por deixá-lo se afastar de mim.”

 _‘por deixá-lo se afasta...r’_ Tão logo que essas palavras chegaram ao ouvido de Casillas, o goleiro recebera mais um golpe da realidade, um soco no estômago, ele abriu os olhos e se desvencilhou dos braços do outro e intencionou retomar seu caminho, mas o outro segurou seu pulso. “Casillas, por favor.” o homem suplicou e o goleiro suspirou. “Estamos comprometidos.” disse pesaroso. “Eu não me importo e você também não costumava se importar.” respondeu o zagueiro puxando o goleiro e virando-o para si, prendendo-o novamente em um abraço. “Somos pais.” disse sussurrando entre os dentes. “Ande logo, Piqué, me largue, alguém pode chegar e ...” tentou completar e libertar-se do abraço do maior. “Ninguém vai chegar, já foram pro hotel.” interrompeu o maior e sorriu apertando-o contra si. ”Você ficou mais de quarenta minutos no banho. O que tanto pensava? Em nós?” perguntou direcionando seus lábios para os lábios do goleiro, que desviou permitindo que encontrassem sua bochecha, empurrando o zagueiro pra longe em seguida. “Não, isso é passado, fizemos nossas escolhas.” disse resoluto.

“Não fizemos porra nenhuma!” respondeu nervoso puxando mais o goleiro contra si. “Casillas, por favor,“ suplicou passando os lábios suavemente sob os lábios do goleiro. “Piqué, não...” disse num quase sussurro, já havia parado de lutar e suas mãos descansavam sobre o peito do outro jogador. “Somos pais.” “Não importa.” respondeu fechando os olhos e juntando seus lábios aos de Casillas, dando um selinho suave. ”Por favor, eu não aguento mais.” disse sôfrego aumentando o aperto de suas mãos na cintura do goleiro, sem saber ao certo quando elas foram parar ali.“Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de engravidá-la.” disse com pesar, empurrando-o de uma vez, conseguindo enfim libertar-se do abraço, ainda era difícil para o Goleiro engolir aquilo, o zagueiro finalmente o soltou e o olhou com descrença.

“FOI UM ACIDENTE, CARALHO!” descontrolou-se. “E você também não pode falar porra nenhuma, você também engravidou aquela reporterzinha de uma figa.” disse amargo apontando o dedo. “Já não tínhamos mais nada, Piqué.” respondeu massageando as têmporas, ele queria ir embora, ir para o hotel e deixar o outro ali, não queria discutir aqueles eventos. “Não tínhamos nada porra nenhuma!” “Lógico que tínhamos Casillas!”disse nervoso, esfregou o rosto nas mãos e intencionou dar um passo na direção do outro, mas parou quando este deu um passo para trás. “Eu fiquei sabendo através da porra de um jornal, Gerard! Como acha que eu me senti?” “Não era pra ter saído no jornal.” suspirou e estendeu a mão em direção ao goleiro. “Não antes de eu falar com você.”

Piqué deixou o braço cair ao lado de seu corpo e caminhou em direção ao banco que havia ali, sentando-se com as pernas abertas, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e enlaçando os dedos das mãos, olhando-as fixamente. “Eu queria saber o que iríamos fazer, que providências tomar, mas...” mais um suspiro deixou os lábios do jogador. “Vazou e aí você não atendia as minhas ligações. Você que me ignorou todo esse tempo.” concluiu levantando os olhos para encontrar as orbes castanhas do mostoleño.  “E quando penso que finalmente vou conseguir falar com você, recebo a notícia de que será _papai._ ” disse a última palavra com uma ironia cortante.

O goleiro travou o maxilar e marchou em direção ao zagueiro. “Não se atreva a falar assim.” seu tom foi baixo e frio. “Eu avisei, mais de uma vez.” apontou o dedo na cara do zagueiro. “Eu disse que esse namoro com ela ia dar merda.” disse “Mas você me escutou? Nããããão, agora você vem me dizer que não fez _merda_ de escolha nenhuma? Você fez sim a sua escolha.” concluiu virando de costas para o jogador, desaparecendo atrás da porta de onde ficavam os armários.

Mal o goleiro havia desaparecido e o zagueiro já se colocava de pé,seguindo a mesma direção do moreno com seus olhos borbulhando de raiva, como ele se atrevia dizer que ele havia escolhido-a, ele não havia escolhido porra nenhuma, apenas aconteceu e se fosse para escolher alguém, Casillas sempre seria a primeira escolha,sempre! Somente ele e mais ninguém, ele podia ter sentido medo antes, mas não agora. Ao chegar onde o goleiro estava, caminhou até ele e o virou prensando-o contra si, tomando os lábios do menor. Não era nem de longe o beijo delicado que dera segundo atrás, era forte, dominante, feroz, invadira a boca do goleiro reclamando-a para si, marcando-a como sua, _somente_ sua. Gerard prensava seu corpo contra o do goleiro, suas mãos apertavam a cintura do homem, ele podia sentir o coração tão acelerado quanto o seu enquanto o goleiro tentava desesperadamente empurrá-lo.

Casillas sentia seu autocontrole se esvaindo, _deus_ , ele estava louco para se entregar àquele beijo, ele queria explorar a boca do zagueiro, arrancar aquelas roupas e deixar que o moreno se enterrasse em si e o fizesse gritar até que ele não tivesse mais voz, estava doido para sentir aquele corpo contra o seu, e ficava cada segundo mais difícil resistir. Aos poucos os empurrões foram diminuindo sua intensidade e mãos se fecharam sobre a camiseta que o zagueiro usava, agarrando-a e puxando-o para si, sua boca tornou-se receptiva e sua língua passou não só a corresponder à altura como também passou a explorar a boca do outro.

Piqué puxou mais o goleiro contra si sentindo a ereção que começava a despertar, suas mãos percorreram a cintura do jogador com possessividade antes de invadir a boxer preta que o outro havia vestido, apertando as nádegas duras do menor e prensando-o mais contra si enquanto as mãos do goleiro lhe subiam os ombros até uma encontrar lugar em sua nuca e a outra sobre em seus cabelos negros e aprofundar ainda mais o beijo, sentir ainda mais o homem que tanto desejava, puxando-o contra si, sentindo o corpo do homem contra o seu, sentindo os músculos do peito contra o seu, a ereção do outro contra a sua, esfregando-se contra o zagueiro fazendo gemidos escaparem de suas bocas em meio ao ósculo que teve seu fim decretado quando o oxigênio se fez extremamente necessário.

Piqué abriu os olhos e encontrou os olhos castanhos de Casillas fixos nos seus, ambos tentavam normalizar as respirações, mas recusavam-se a sair da posição em quem estavam. “Você sempre foi minha primeira escolha.” sussurrou para o goleiro, fechando suavemente os olhos e passou o nariz de leve no pescoço do goleiro aspirando novamente o cheiro que tanto amava no outro, sentindo a pele dele se arrepiar com toque.

A mão de Casillas se fechou nos fios negros puxando-os e fazendo com que o zagueiro erguesse a cabeça e o encarasse. Piqué se perdeu nos olhos castanhos do outro, aqueles olhos cor de chocolate que o hipnotizavam, que tinham o poder de fazê-lo esquecer do mundo em um segundo, duas lagoas escuras onde o zagueiro mergulhava e ansiava por descobrir quão profundos eram, aquelas orbes o encaravam cheias de desejos, de gana, de tesão e faziam com que o jogador quisesse prender o outro ali e não o deixasse sair antes de tomá-lo para repetidas vezes até que estivesse saciado daqueles olhos, algo que o moreno duvidava ser possível, jamais se saciaria do outro, esses meses sem contato com o outro só fez com que o zagueiro tivesse mais certeza disso.

“Então prove.” Casillas disse rendido, vendo os olhos castanhos escuros brilharem, um brilho selvagem que fez com que todo o seu corpo se arrepiasse. Piqué sorriu, aquele sorriso de lado que deixava o goleiro paralisado, um sorriso cheio de promessas que, com certeza, serão cumpridas e deu um passo para trás desvencilhando do goleiro, soltou um pouco a contragosto a cintura de Casillas que deu um pequeno empurrão para que ele se afastasse alguns passos e levou as mãos na barra da camiseta que vestia, puxando-a para então jogá-la para o lado deixando seu tórax desnudo. “Feche os olhos.” Casillas pediu com um sorriso enviesado sendo prontamente atendido pelo outro, o goleiro soltou um suspiro inaudível e voltou-se para seu armário vestindo-se às pressas e saindo do vestiário o mais silenciosamente possível, deixando o zagueiro ali para descobrir seu abandono apenas quando o barulho da porta se fechando chegou aos seus ouvidos.

Piqué abriu os olhos e deixou que um suspiro desapontado deixasse seus lábios enquanto ele se sentava no armário do goleiro e pegava a toalha para si, mergulhando o nariz no tecido úmido, segurando-o em uma das mãos enquanto a outra seguia para a cintura, desabotoando a calça jeans e libertando o membro inchado para em seguida envolvê-lo tornando sua respiração pesada e um gemido ser abafado pela toalha, Piqué fechou os olhos e aspirou ao odor do outro que impregnara o tecido e logo iniciou a masturbação, não seria o bastante, nunca era, mas enquanto não pudesse ter o goleiro para si, aquilo era a única solução. Lembrou-se de cada vez que se tocava pensado no outro e de como cada vez mais ele sentia uma parte da sua sanidade se esvair e ser substituída por Casillas.

Mais um gemido, e imaginou o outro ali, envolvendo seu membro com aqueles dedos calejados, apertando-o levemente, fazendo o som gutural nascer em sua garganta e movendo lentamente da base até ponta apertando-a com o dedão enquanto o encarava com um olhar que parecia devorar. “Gosta?” ele perguntaria com aquele sorriso lascivo, então se ajoelharia, com os olhos fixos em si e se abaixaria lentamente exibindo a língua na mesma velocidade e então tiraria a mão e a usaria para se apoiar na coxa do maior para então se inclinar e passar a língua por seu membro vagarosamente, desde a base até a ponta provando do pré-gozo que vazava e ele então inclinaria a cabeça para trás e um gemido sôfrego sairia de seus lábios.

Sua mão aumentou o ritmo e ele deu mais uma tragada na toalha e jogou as costas para trás até alcançar a parede e Casillas sugou o seu membro com vontade, o zagueiro trincou os dentes e gemeu alto, a respiração acelerou juntamente a seu coração, uma leve camada de suor começava a brotar da sua pele, ele deu um leve apertão em seu membro e subiu lentamente e pressionou o dedão na ponta sentindo o pré-gozo sair, os movimentos se tornaram vigorosos, a toalha lhe escapou os dedos e achou lugar sobre seu peito inclinado, Casillas aumentaria o ritmo e a mão do zagueiro mergulharia naqueles fios loiros agarrando-os com força, fazendo o goleiro soltar um gemido de dor por conta da força utilizada, mas não pararia, pelo contrário, o outro aumentaria o ritmo.

 A pressão da língua contra seu membro crescia e a outra mão do zagueiro iria para as costas do goleiro, passando a mão pela pele suada do outro, sentindo-a tão quente quanto a sua, um rosnado surgiu do fundo de sua garganta e passou por seus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que o líquido branco deixava seu pênis e caía sobre seu abdômen e a toalha, seguido por uma respiração ruidosa e olhar decepcionado ao notar que não havia Casillas, era apenas sua imaginação, sua luxúria e seu amor pelo menor, ele estava sozinho. O moreno então soltou um suspiro e terminou de tirar a roupa, precisava de outro banho.


	2. cap 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> que legal, cá estou eu de novo, mas não se acostumem, eu escrevo devagar u.u

Casillas deixou um suspiro escapar de seus lábios após fechar a porta de seu quarto, apoiou as costas nela e deixou a pequena mala de mão escorregar pelos seus dedos enquanto fechava os olhos com força e batia a cabeça na porta recriminando-se pela ereção que ainda se fazia presente entre suas pernas.

“Mierda.” sussurrou levando a mão esquerda para o falo que era pressionado contra a calça jeans, massageando-o de leve. Apesar de repetir para si mesmo que ter saído era o certo, arrependia-se, queria ter ficado, deixando o moreno tomá-lo, reivindicá-lo como gostaria e ele compartilhava esse desejo de ser tomado também, de sentir aquelas mãos sobre si. Cada toque que recebera do maior fizera sua pele literalmente queimar de desejo, quando o moreno o prensou contra a parede ele sentiu suas pernas amolecerem, _merda_ , era quase impossível resistir, fora preciso uma força de vontade sobre-humana para que saísse daquele vestiário e ainda sim sentia que uma parte sua tinha ficado ali...

A mão direita do goleiro fora então para o botão da calça de maneira quase urgente enquanto ele evitava pensar no porquê de fazer aquilo, buscando apenas o alívio. Zíper aberto, puxou a vestimenta para baixo enquanto a mão esquerda continuava a massagem sobre a carne quente, sua pele parecia queimar, principalmente onde o mais alto o havia tocado. Casillas mordeu os lábios para evitar que um gemido escapasse ao envolver o membro por cima da cueca intencionando intensificar os movimentos quando o celular tocando o puxa de volta para a realidade.

Um suspiro escapa os lábios dele e em seguida se abaixa e começa a procurar pelo aparelho que estava em um dos bolsos da calça. “Sí.” disse após encontrar o aparelho. “Como está se sentindo?” Casillas suspirou ao escutar aquela voz. “Não muito bem.” respondeu com um suspiro, ouviu-a soltar um pequeno riso no telefone, fazendo-o soltar um pequeno riso triste. “Imaginei.” ela disse. “Mas não é só isso que o está preocupando.” sua voz saiu um pouco mais séria.  O goleiro sentou-se no chão e encarou a janela do quarto. “Casillas.” ela soou como uma mãe que tentava saber o que ocorria com o filho diante do silêncio do namorado. “Ele tentou alguma coisa?” ela decidiu inquirir diante da ausência de resposta do homem.

“Tudo bem se não quiser falar.” ela disse e Casillas pôde sentir a chateação em sua voz, ele cogitou lhe contar o episódio do vestiário, mas ao abrir a boca para começar a falar, Sarah decidiu voltar a falar mudando de assunto, fazendo um sorriso surgir em seus lábios ao falar das aventuras que estava vivendo cuidando do pequeno Martin e como ele parecia estar sentindo a falta do pai. Ficaram conversando por mais alguns minutos em que o goleiro conseguiu até soltar algumas gargalhadas sinceras.

“Você parece bem melhor agora.” a mulher comentou soltando um suspiro do outro lado. “Casillas.” ela chamou retornando o tom sério de minutos atrás. “Estamos juntos nessa, você sabe disso, eu sabia no que estava entrando quando começamos, não precisa esconder nada de mim.” ela disse e o peito do goleiro se encheu de culpa. “Sarah.” ele chamou. “Não, Casillas, me deixe terminar, okay? Eu sei que não tem sido fácil pra você nos últimos meses, só saiba que eu estou aqui pra isso, você não precisa carregar tudo sozinho.” ela concluiu e ele não pôde evitar esboçar um sorriso. “Obrigado, Sarah” ele agradeceu“Não é pra agradecer, idiota, é pra se abrir comigo.” ela respondeu e o tom brincalhão estava de volta. “Agora preciso ir, Martin acabou de acordar. Boa sorte nos próximos jogos.” completou. “Não perca o sono por causa de hoje, vocês vão recuperar.” encorajou a mulher. “Obrigado, Sarah, você não existe.” soltou um pequeno riso. “Nos falamos amanhã?” perguntou para a repórter. “Com certeza.” ela respondeu. “Até amanhã então, se cuide, Carbonero” “O mesmo pra você, Iker.” ela respondeu desligando o telefone.

Casillas encarou o telefone com um sorriso triste, aquela mulher era simplesmente surpreendente, tinham histórias parecidas, romances proibidos, escondidos que não terminaram bem, ou simplesmente não terminaram, ficaram pairando num limbo de incertezas e turbulências. Sarah era uma amiga, uma grande amiga que topara entrar nessa enrascada com ele, ele sendo seu porto seguro e ela o dele, ambos estavam em romances complicados que não podiam sair na mídia, ou pelo menos, uma das partes não queria que saísse, não ainda, Casillas sorriu ao perceber como os dois se jogaram em queda livre em romance em que colocaram tudo e no final,em vez de encontrarem amor e felicidade, veio a tristeza e decepção.

Machucados e decepcionados decidiram se apoiar um no outro para se reerguerem e tornarem uma família, que mal havia começado, mas já dava a Casillas motivos para sorrir todos os dias, Martin era o que ambos estavam precisando. Tiveram um pouco de medo no início de talvez estarem se precipitando, mas quando o pequeno nasceu todas as dúvidas foram abandonadas pelo casal. Casillas encarou a tela do celular, a foto de Sarah sorrindo segurando Martin era o plano de fundo. Deu um sorriso carregando de saudades e travou a tela levantando-se do chão e seguindo para o banheiro para um banho quente, queria uma noite tranquila porque amanhã, após a derrota de 5x1, seria um dia muuuito longo.

 

Casillas esfregou o rosto, queria esfregar as orelhas, essas sim estavam queimando por conta da bronca do técnico, mas pegaria mal, tão mal quanto esfregar os olhos, as palavras do homem a frente do grupo já não fazia mais sentido pra ele, na realidade, ele sequer estava escutando, parara de ouvir quando o homem repetiu “vergonha” e “humilhação” pela 25ª vez. O homem jogou a cabeça para trás e imaginou se tudo seria diferente caso Sarah estivesse ali... Ela não quis ir daquela vez, queria ficar longe dos holofotes, queria curtir sua privacidade com o pequeno Martin. “O talismã” como fora chamada na copa de 2010, estava ausente e pelo que parecia, a sorte da Fúria também.

“Agora eu quero que vocês levantem seus malditos traseiros e vão para a piscina, teremos um treino mais leve hoje por conta do jogo ontem, mas amanhã estejam preparados.” Del bosque finalizou a bronca que dera nos jogadores assim que se apresentaram novamente no CT Caju. O Técnico então se retirou deixando para o fisioterapeuta e o preparador físico assumirem dali.

Piqué estava sentado do outro lado da sala de reuniões e tal qual o goleiro não prestou atenção em boa parte dela, passara a noite em claro analisando a conversa, ou tentativa de conversa, que tivera com o goleiro, o resultado ele sentiu no dia seguinte, mal conseguia se concentrar na bronca do técnico, tentara inúmeras vezes, até que enfim desistira e deixara a voz do homem ficar distante enquanto divagava o quanto fora idiota em deixar o desejo falar mais alto naquele vestiário, se havia alguma chance conseguir consertar as coisas o zagueiro havia destruído naquele dia.

“Piqué?” uma voz soou fazendo-o sobressaltar “Tá... tudo bem?” Alonso perguntou enquanto encarava a face assustada do zagueiro recebendo um aceno sem entusiasmo como resposta. “Tem certeza?” o homem perguntou franzindo a testa. “Sim, tenho.” obrigou-se vocalizar. “Tudo bem.” suspirou Alonso. “Todos já foram se trocar pra hidroginástica, você vem?” a pergunta fez Piqué olhar em volta e finalmente perceber só estavam os dois na sala vazia.

“Vou, só um instante.” disse e em seguida tapou o rosto com as mãos e suspirou. “Quer conversar? Se quiser podemos matar o treino e você me conta o motivo dessas suas olheiras, amigo.” disse com um sorriso batendo no ombro de Gerard, fazendo-o soltar um riso fraco para em seguida colocar-se de pé. “Isso, meu amigo, me parece uma boa ideia.” disse e ambos saíram da sala se dirigindo para um local mais reservado, não se importavam muito de serem pegos faltando o treino, depois do esporro que levaram do técnico qualquer bronca poderia ser comparada a um elogio.

Vicente del Bosque, técnico que levou a Espanha para a conquista de seu primeiro mundial de futebol, estava em seu quarto no CT do caju caminhando de um lado para o outro enquanto sua mente vagava tentando descobrir o que havia acontecido com sua seleção, ela havia mudado de 2010 pra cá, havia algo pairando no ar, algum tipo de assunto mal resolvido que deixava o clima pesado, alguma coisa estava acontecendo entre os jogadores  e ele precisava arranjar um jeito de mudar isso.

Talvez... O homem sorriu, os jogadores andavam distantes, profissionais, mais distantes, mas nem de longe lembravam aquela camaradagem que ocorreu na copa de 2010... Talvez, se ele desse um jeito de fazê-los relembrar aquele tempo... Parou de andar e um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto ao mesmo tempo em que uma ideia começava a surgir na sua cabeça.

“Porra, Gerad!” Alonso exclamou quando Piqué terminara de narrar os acontecimentos após a derrota vergonhosa da seleção. Estavam sentados em uma mesa mais afastada do refeitório vazio. O rapaz oscilava entre a pena e o divertimento. “Eu estraguei tudo.” Gerad choramingou escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. “Isso que dá só pensar com a cabeça de baixo.” falou o amigo dando os ombros, rindo novamente ao ver o zagueiro o fuzilar com os olhos. “Era pra você me ajudar, não para rir de mim.” disse num tom aborrecido.

“Não, eu disse que você poderia me contar o que não te deixou dormir, em nenhum momento eu disse que não riria de você.” retrucou Alonso com um sorriso ao passar os braços sobre os ombros do maior. “Mas como sou um bom amigo, vou te dar uns conselhos.” abriu um sorriso confiante, mas o zagueiro apenas o olhou desconfiado. “Primeiro, esse relacionamento já começou errado, vocês não são mais adolescentes para ficar de namorinho escondido.” começou sendo fuzilado pelo olhar do zagueiro. “segundo, você tá sendo um baita de um cretino querendo que ele aceite esse relacionamento às escuras, você não disse que ele era e sempre vai ser sua primeira escolha? Prove.” respirou fundo. “Terceiro, dê um tempo a ele, ele tá magoado, forçá-lo agora só vai dificultar as coisas.” Gerad abriu a boca para contestar, mas o volante levantou a mão impedindo que o outro o interrompesse. “Paciência, meu amigo, vocês precisam conversar, ver se estão dispostos a abrir mão de algumas coisas, e pra isso ocorrer ele precisa querer te escutar.” o homem deu um suspiro e pôs-se de pé. “Ele precisa de espaço e você vai dar isso a ele, mas isso não quer dizer que você não pode tentar reconquistá-lo.” o jogador sorriu cruzando os braços quando viu o zagueiro levantar a cabeça surpreso e um sorriso inseguro surgir em seus lábios. “Vamos, o treinamento deve estar quase acabando, vamos tomar uma ducha e no caminho eu te explico exatamente o que eu estou pensando e isso talvez possa te ajudar.”

Casillas saiu da piscina cansado, apesar de ser um treino de baixo impacto não significava que os atletas sairiam dali sem se sentirem cansados, mas se sentia renovado e relaxado, conseguira até sorrir durante uma conversa descontraída com outro colega de equipe e lógico que Martin estava no meio da conversa dos dois. A dupla então se dirigiu ao vestiário para então tomar uma ducha e seguir para um lanche bem merecido após o treino. Tal sensação de descontração era compartilhada pelos demais atletas que participaram do treino, agora o 5x1 parecia apenas um sonho ruim.

“Hey, Gerard, onde estava? Faltou o treino, né, seu puto?” um dos jogadores que já havia terminando seu banho perguntou descontraidamente quando o zagueiro adentrou o recinto, sendo seguido por Alonso. “Você também, Alonso?!” o rapaz continuou. “Seus putos, me chamem da próxima vez.” disse terminando de se vestir e deixando o vestiário. Os demais jogadores permaneceram indiferentes a chegada dos dois jogadores.

A conversa fluía durante o lanche, risadas, palmas, alguns tapas e vozes alegres preenchiam o recinto. Vicente sorriu ao entrar no refeitório, essa era quase a fúria que ele conheceu em 2010, mas nesses quatro anos, algo que ele não conseguia identificar havia se quebrado e isso estava prejudicando o time. Suspirou e olhou para o vidro que trazia em mãos, esperava realmente que isso pudesse trazer consertar seu time. O técnico então caminhou até a grande mesa que estava colocada no meio do refeitório onde os jogadores aglomeravam em volta e pigarreou chamando a atenção dos mesmos.

“Boa tarde, vejo que estão se divertindo.” disse dando um pequeno sorriso quando os jogadores se calaram para encará-lo. “Fico feliz em ver que vocês estão se aproximando novamente, me faz quase repensar algo que estou prestes a fazer.” seu olhar deixou os jogadores e pousou no vidro que ele havia colocado em cima da mesa. “Mas deixar isso de lado está fora de cogitação.” suspirou “Vocês estão se afastando, eu não sei o que está acontecendo, parece que algo quebrou na fúria dentro desses quatro anos e isso está atrapalhando a sintonia do time, a sincronia.” fez uma pequena pausa. “E se queremos recuperar esse 5x1 é necessário que isso seja reparado.”

‘Quebrou’ essas palavras fizeram com que o goleiro desviasse seus olhos do técnico e olhasse de soslaio. um zagueiro que parecia completamente atento às palavras do mais velho. Casillas suspirou, quebrado, ele se sentia em milhões de pedacinhos. “E para isso, vamos mudar a dinâmica dessa seleção e para começar não haverá mais quartos individuais.” continuou o técnico e gesticulou em direção ao vaso. “Cada um de vocês vai tirar um papel, onde está escrito um número de um quarto, há dois números de cada, o número igual ao seu será seu colega de quarto até o fim deste campeonato.” fez uma pausa enquanto esperava para ver se haveria protestos, mas diante do silêncio dos jogadores prosseguiu. “Podem vir tirar seus papéis e após o lanche efetuem a mudança.” concluiu. Um por um os jogadores começaram a se aproximar e retirar os papéis abrindo-os logo em seguida para checar o número de seu novo quarto.

Logo o refeitório estava tomado pelo barulho enquanto os jogadores retomavam o seu lanche e começavam a procurar seu novo colega de quarto. Casillas sorriu, quisera ele estar tão animado para dividir um quarto, mas o receio de que talvez ele estivesse no mesmo quarto que Piqué o fazia tenso. “Posso ver seu número?” Uma voz invadiu seus ouvidos fazendo-o pular de susto, voz que logo descobriu ser de Alonso. “Claro.” respondeu dando um sorriso sem graça para em seguida estender o papel para o jogador, Alonso pegou o papel e o analisou como se procurasse algo e em seguida devolveu ao goleiro. “Não estamos juntos... Uma pena.” disse e então saiu conversando com os demais jogadores. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mereço reviews?

**Author's Note:**

> mereço reviews?


End file.
